Conventionally, in order to obtain a panoramic image using an image capturing apparatus, for example, image capturing is performed while shifting an image capturing region little by little, and frame (or field) images are sequentially recorded from an image capturing start point, as in PTL 1. Then, an overlap portion of the captured images that are positionally adjacent to each other is extracted from the recorded captured images, and a certain calculation is performed on this overlap portion, so that the individual captured images are seamlessly combined and a panoramic image is generated.
For example, a user performs image capturing while shifting an image capturing direction in a horizontal direction, and records a plurality of captured images. By seamlessly combining the captured images while performing an appropriate process on an overlap portion of the captured images, a horizontally long panoramic image can be obtained.
Also, during image capturing, an optical axis variable element is changed in a direction opposite to a shift direction of an image capturing direction, and an operation of opening a shutter while an optical axis is linearly moving and quickly returning the optical axis to an original position while the shutter is closed is repeated, whereby a plurality of captured images are recorded. In this way, the resolution does not degrade even if the image capturing apparatus is quickly moved, and a favorable panoramic image can be generated even if a shutter speed is not high.